degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Leia Chang
Leia Chang (born 1991) is a Canadian teenager from Toronto, Ontario and transferred from ballet school to Degrassi Community School. She is introduced in the season 8 premiere where she claims Holly J. Sinclair called her "an unwelcome addition to Degrassi". Leia is portrayed by Judy Jiao. Character History Season 8 In''' Uptown Girl, Degrassi gets a new principal for the new school year, Mr. Shepperd (or "The Shep"), whose laid-back style is popular with the students, but surprises Snake. The Shep establishes and coaches the Panthers, the new football team lead by quaterback Danny Van Zandt as the captain. On the first day of school The Shep decides to cancel classes and hold a fashion show for the football team's new uniform, and Mia begins to form a friendship with new student Leia. Mia is offered the T-Bombz modelling job and takes Leia with her to the press conference where the official announcement is made. Tom Blake invites them to a private party that night, and while Mia is more than happy to engage in their activities, such as drinking alcohol and group sex, Leia is not, and after chastising Mia, leaves the party. The following day Mia arrives late for school, and while her social status is gaining strength among the hierarchy of Power Squad members Anya, Holly J., and Chante, Leia is disgusted, especially after finding out she slept with Blake. When Danny asks Leia if she thinks he has a chance of being Mia's boyfriend, Leia is forced to tell him the truth. Mia is angry after discovering she was going to be offered the job before she slept with Blake, and upset when Danny tells her what he thinks of her. In '''Money for Nothing Leia sees Holly J eating lunch in the bathroom, and asks her if she is okay. Holly J reprimands her and Leia leaves, hurt. Holly J later apologizes to Leia, and confesses she is sick of the Mia hype going around. Leia reveals to Holly J what Mia did to get the job, and Holly J tells it to a reporter doing a story on Mia, where the secret is revealed on live TV, which results in Holly J getting kicked off of the Power Squad. In Lost In Love, she is seen dancing with Sav Bhandari, which makes Anya jealous. Leia doesn't do this intentionally. She doesn't know. In Bad Medicine Danny hooks Derek and Leia up, after Derek tells him that he likes her. Danny asks Leia about giving Derek a chance, and she says yes, but only if he interrupts their date to save her. Danny agrees, but also realizes that he likes her, but betraying Derek wouldn't feel right. He is also caught with the idea that Leia likes Derek after seeing them on their date, which coincidentally Derek and Leia were talking about Danny. Danny is then caught by Derek watching and staring at Leia while she ballet dances in the gym. For this reason, Derek gives Danny permission to go after Leia knowing that he secretly likes her, which also rekindles the two's friendship. Danny and Leia then discuss what happen, and share a kiss. In Jane Says (1), Leia feels as if she doesn't fit in with Danny's friends. When trying to be pushy and get in with them, she gets invited to a sleepover at Peter's with Danny and all of his friends. She, feels awkward when Mia is there, Leia tells him the story. Danny feels sorry for her. While, at the party/sleepover Leia feels weird and uncomfortable. While playing charades, Leia feels as if she'll have to lie. Leia sees a book with an ad for a "Fall Out Boy Concert". Leia lies and says that she knows Fall Out Boy personally, her dad a musical producer/director (not really), is their producer and they used to sing her lullabies. Everyone is impressed, Peter takes Danny in the back and tells him that Leia is kind of weird. He doesn't think she knows Fall Out Boy. Later on, Danny asks Leia about getting them tickets. She says she could. They go to the concert and she tries to get tickets for them. The guy says, "Stop acting and scramble". Everyone is mad at Leia for lying at something like that, including Danny. Peter tells Danny that he was right and Danny feels sorry that he didn't believe him. Towards the end of the show, Leia and Danny are seen eating at The Dot. Danny tells her he doesn't understand why she had lied to all of them. She then confesses to him about the friend situation. Danny tells her that people would truly like her for who she is, she doesn't have to change or lie for people, and that he likes her a lot. Leia apologizes and everything is fine again. In Danger Zone she is seen dancing with Danny at the school dance. They seem to be having fun, because Leia is laughing and having a good time. She is also clapping for Holly J when she walks in the room; she is implying that she knew what Holly J did at the dot and was a big hero. Also, along with everyone she seemed proud of her. Leia continued to dance with Danny at the black and white dance; she had a good time. Season 9 Leia is seen in the premiere hugging Danny after his bands performance. She's also dancing with the rest of the people while Studz performs. She seems to be happy that school is starting again, for some reason. In Wanna Be Startin' Something Leia seems to be friends with Holly J. now because Holly J. asks Leia to go shopping with her and Anya. She doesn't go because she already made plans with Danny. Holly J. in the car with Jane is texting Leia, and she is tells Holly J. that she can't make it to In Beat It (1), her and Anya seem to be good friends. She is in on the secret that Anya is keeping from Sav. She complains to Anya that she doesn't always want to go to the "Jane and the Studs" practice. Leia tells her that they should LARP while Sav is at practice. Anya feels that it's a brilliant idea. So, Anya tells her about Bolregaurde, and she is the Princess and how cool it is. Leia goes with Anya and finds her love for LARPing. When they get there, Leia is nervous to see their art teacher as the LARPer. Anya tells her that there's no need to worry because she is a cool teacher. In Beat It (2), Leia continues to LARP with Anya. When her and Anya were looking at the pictures from of themselves LARPing, they are laughing. Sav walks in and sees them. Leia walks away because she doesn't want to get intotheir mess. Towards the end of the episode, Leia attends Anya's LARP wedding, which Sav shows up to. In Waiting For A Girl Like You, Leia feels that Danny doesn't really care about her anymore and he is slipping away before her eyes. In the morning before school starts Leia started to talk to Danny and he was to interested in his studies. Leia just goes away and heads to class. After, class she goes to the bathroom and sees Chantay. She confronts Chantay and asks her for some advice for getting Danny to fall all over her again, like he used to. Chantay takes out a magazine titled "Sizzle Magazine". She goes to the dating pages and shows Leia and tells her, "according to Sizzle, if you want your boyfriend to come crawling back to you, you should try breaking up with him and wait until he comes crawling back." Leia is nervous and asks Chantay if she should do it. Chantay tells her she personally doesn't know because it never happened to her and she doesn't know. Leia eventually tries the plan that Chantay gave her and broke up with Danny. Later, that day Danny goes to Chantay and asks her on a small homework date. Chantay asks about Leia and he tells her that she broke up with him earlier that morning. That night at dinner Chantay explains the dilemma to Danny and tells her that she feels really bad. Danny tells her that she has to talk to Leia. Leia arrives at the Dot to talk to Danny. In the end, they conclude that they won't continue their relationship. In Somebody, she talks with Holly J and Jane about babysitting. Leia tells that she can't make it because she has plans. Holly J is pissed off by this because she wants to do something else than babysit, thanks to Leia. In Innocent When You Dream, Leia mentions about larping with Anya still when she walks into homeroom. When Anya and Sav are talking about what they did since their recent breakup, Leia sort of interrupts by sharing a text with Anya. Leia explains the text, as "....Wants us to help them slay a dragon in the larping world." Leia and Anya seem sort of excited for this experience. Season 10 In My Body Is A Cage (1), Leia greets Anya who is late for class. Anya is upset that her and Leia aren't assigned as partners. Leia tells Anya that her and Heather Poulette were assigned partners, and today she smells like sausage. Leia then goes to sit down, and Anya sits down upset. Later after school Leia goes to Anya's house. They find Anya's mom's wedding ring on the table. Anya tells Leia that her mom never leaves home without her wedding ring. Anya sits down worried, and calls her mom. Leia watches her friend panic about her mother not answering her phone and not being home, and having her wedding ring on the table. Leia then sits down and tells Anya that the symptoms and signs are true. She tells Anya that she read in Sizzle Magazine that leaving your wedding rings behind, not answering your cell, being quiet at home, coming home late, faking sick, and acting funny are signs of an affair. Leia tells Anya that her mom is having an affair because of a few things they just noticed. Anya is surprised and upset. Leia is mentioned later on in the episode, it turns out Anya found out that her mom left to have an MRI, and she tells her mom that Leia thought she was having an affair. Anya's mom laughed. In My Body Is A Cage (2), Leia and Anya are sitting in an empty classroom. Leia learns that Anya's mom has a very specific type of cancer. She asks Anya if it is noticeable. She also tells her that her Aunt didn't seem to have cancer, but she did. She tells her how she went through chemo, and she lost all of her hair. She surpassed chemo, and regained most of her hair. Anya asks if she survived, but Leia without thinking awkwardly says "but no, she recently just died". Anya looks even more worried. Holly J then walks in and asks if they don't mind if she interrupts, Leia says no, tells Anya she has to leave, and walks out of the classroom. This is Leia's last episode; and appearance on the show. Relationships *Danny Van Zandt **Start Up: "Bad Medicine" (810) **Break Up: "Waiting For A Girl Like You" (909) ***Reason: Leia thought that Danny didn't like her anymore and broke up with him, taking Chantay's advice that Danny would come back and their relationship would spice up. Memorable Quotes First Line: (8.01: Uptown Girl, Part 1) "Not with that psycho witch in charge!" Last Line: (10.16: My Body is a Cage, Part 2) "I have to go, see you later." *''"They used to sing me songs to help me get to sleep."'' *''"How far will you go to impress?"'' *''"After years at Ballet school, a friend who eats would be nice!"'' Trivia * Leia along with Peter were only main characters just in the first half of Season 10. * Is disliked by many fans of the show, because she is "useless to the show". * Even though she didn't have an actual send-off episode, the actress Judy Jiao left to attend Harvard University. * Served as a purpose of a supporting character, although she was a regular seasons 8-10. Category:Anya's Friends Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids Category:degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Love Triangles Category:Useless